


Where's Your Loyalty?

by gongsang_ga



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, OT8, Other, after z.tao departure, but they arent the main focus, im gonna hint at some ships, im really liking where this fic is heading, please look forward to more, so hope you enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gongsang_ga/pseuds/gongsang_ga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving EXO, many of the members have gone off to find success in their own dreams. But after not being able to see his geges for so long, Yifan decides to invite Luhan, Zitao and Yixing to breakfast during while they are each in Korea. But with accusations and demands for a declaration of loyalty to EXO from the media and fans, is this really the right time for Yixing to be getting together with his brothers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where's Your Loyalty?

“Yixing-dì, how’s your schedule today?” Yifan asked as he wandered around his room. He stop by the window and parted the curtains, stepping closer as he stared out towards the city’s streets. As he waited for Yixing’s reply Yifan watched as Seoul gleamed with lights from neighboring building and the street lamps below. He turned and glanced at Mapo Bridge, a frown spreading across his face as prayed that if only for tonight, it was empty, for no reports to be made later that day of any attempts. Mapo had a reputation, one Yifan wished had never had the possibility of existing, but did nonetheless. He sighed and pulled the curtains shut, no longer wanting to look at the saddening bridge. Today would be a good day, he couldn’t let anything ruin it. As he walked back towards his bed Yixing yawned and Yifan smiled sheepishly. He glanced at the clock besides him and chuckled, “Yixing it’s nearly 6:00 a.m., waking up shouldn’t be this hard for you.”

On the other line, Yixing laughed as he rubbed his eyes, as if his fist would be able to wipe off the tiredness, “Yifan-ge I still had ten minutes,” Yixing whined, making Yifan laugh more as the aegyo rang clearly through Yixing’s tired voice, “please let me sleep gege.” Yixing rolled around in his sheets and pressed his pillow over his head, each movement echoing through the speaker as Yixing groaned into his pillow. Yifan waited patiently knowing far too well that in a matter of seconds Yixing would force himself out of bed. These were the moments Yifan missed the most after leaving, taking care of his members even if all they truly wished for was to be left alone. Yifan sighed and tried to push the memories out of his head before the tears threatened to appear. Happy day, he reminded himself as he lowered himself onto his bed. Yifan laid back against his pillows and stared up at the ceiling, trying hard to focus on the sounds the sleepy idol was making rather than think of old times. But no matter how hard he tried, Yifan couldn’t shake the past, couldn’t forget the early morning when he would have to wake his brothers in order to make their early schedules. Yifan couldn’t help but wonder if early schedules were difficult to attend now that he wasn’t there to wake them.

“Gege,” Yixing muttered, snapping Yifan’s attention back to the call, “there’s a photoshoot today. Suho hyung is giving us the morning off so we don’t look so tired.” Yifan smiled and mentally thanked Suho. He was glad he was the leader, glad the boys were well taken cared of. As worried as he was about his boys making their schedules without him, he knew that at the end of the day, they were never alone. Just because they lost one leader doesn’t mean they lost the other. EXO was a family, Yifan knew that better than anyone, knew that no matter what, they would all still care for each other and help each other. Yifan sighed, pleased with the thoughts of Suho caring for his brothers now that he couldn’t and addressed his attention back to the call, “Yixing, would you like to go out for breakfast with me?” At the mention of food Yixing quickly jolted up. “I would love to!” he nearly shouted as he threw the sheets and pillow but quickly regretted it as a cold breeze swept up his body, causing him to yelp and reach for the sheets yet again. Yifan laughed, clearly picturing what had just happened, “Dress warmly Yixing-di,” Yifan said, “I’ll text you the location once I call the other geges okay?” Yixing responded and the two said their goodbyes.

Excitedly, Yixing placed his phone back on his dresser to charge and stood, the sheets still wrapped closely around him. He walked towards his closet and pulled out his favorite pair of black jeans along with a grey t-shirt and black sweater. As he tossed his clothes onto his bed, Yixing turned in a complete circle, searching every corner of his room before walking back to the dresser. He opened the first drawer and searched through the random pieces of clothes he had stuffed in there. After moving a few things aside, Yixing pulled of his favorite black beanie. He clutched it close to his chest before sloppily pulling it onto his head. Yixing turned and faced his mirror, laughing at how silly it looked on him with his hair sticking out in patches, not to mention that the only thing he was wearing besides the beanie was a white sheet. He turned back to his bed and hesitated, unwilling to take off his sheet and deal with the cold. Yixing smiled, his dimple clearly showing as he lifted up the sheet and bit onto it to keep it wrapped around him as he reached out for his jeans. Yixing struggled, hopping on one leg to try and keep his balance but ultimately failing. As he attempted to slide in his right leg, Yixing lost his balance and fell onto the floor with a loud thud. He laughed and rolled onto his side, his hand reaching out to rub his aching butt before finally giving up and letting the sheet fall to the floor. Still laughing quietly to himself, Yixing sat back up and pulled on his jeans before standing up and tugging on his shirt. Just as he was about to slip on his sweater, he heard a door open as someone stepped out, their feet dragging against the floor before another door slammed shut. Yixing peeked his head out his own door as the door next to his opened as well. Quietly, a sleepy maknae wandered out. Sehun made his way to the closed door and attempted to open it only to lean against it when he realized it was locked. “Hyung.” Sehun whined, “Hyung I need to use it.” Yixing smiled, watching as the little maknae leaned his entire weight against the door only to lose his balance and stumble when Suho opened it from inside. “Aigoo Sehun, didn’t you hear me flush?” Suho sighed and placed his hands on Sehun’s shoulders to help steady him. “Sorry hyung.” Sehun muttered as he smiled and stepped around Suho to enter the room. Suho laughed and headed back to his room. “Good morning Suho hyung.” Yixing said cheerfully, completely scaring Suho who had been unaware of Yixing’s presence until then.

“Yixing why are you awake?” Suho asked as he rubbed his eyes. “Well hyung, I was just about to do see if you were awake yet. Yifan-ge invited me to breakfast, would it be okay if I go?” Yixing smiled, unable to hide his eagerness from his face. Suho hesitated, his lips pulling up slightly into a small smile before he bowed, “Wish Yifan hyung a good morning for me.” The happiness that bursted through Yixing was unbearable as he jumped with joy and thanked Suho as he bowed at a complete ninety degrees. Suho laughed and waved Yixing back into his room before walking back into his own.

As he shut his door, Suho leaned back against it and let his body slide down against it until he was sitting on the ground. He sighed and stared out the window, his thoughts filling with all the accusations of loyalty Suho had just read on allkpop.com. It hadn’t worried him before; he knew rumors would spread and target his brothers as word got out but he had hoped it wouldn’t be for at least a few more months. And besides that, Suho would have never guessed Yixing would be the main target of all the doubters, that the media would place such burdensome pressure on Yixing’s shoulders after the departure of his geges. Suho knew Yixing loved them, saw them as family and still continued to no matter where they were. Suho also knew that EXO was also part of Yixing’s family. But Suho knew that at this point, it didn’t matter what the memebers thought, the fans and media wouldn’t be please until the knew for sure themselves. Despite this, Suho saw no need for a “declaration of loyalty,” but he knew that the issue has reached its peak, that too many people were now involved and no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could do to protect his brother and give the what they wanted.

Suho sighed, pressing his hands firmly against his temples as he prayed. Prayed that for now, Yixing would be able to continue his life with both his geges and hyungs without the media placing barriers around him. He knew it wouldn’t be easy for him, what with being the last of the Chinese members left in EXO, but Suho knew Yixing, knew the ex-members, and knew the current members. Suho was completely confident that there would be no issues in their dorm. Yixing was family/ Not the “Last Chinese Member” as websites now addressed him but a brother, just as everyone else in the group, regardless of the letter in their subgroup name because in the end, they are one. They are EXO.

**Author's Note:**

> so yes all of the ex-members are currently in Korea just so no one gets confused bare with me, i know my writing isn't all that great but this prompt has been floating around in my head for the past week thanks to a post i saw on tumblr lol  
> anyways, hope you enjoy chapter 1!


End file.
